Oh Hey Look A HETALIA CRACK STORY
by ZheAwezomeMe
Summary: This is random hetalia crack! IT IS FUNNY, SO OTHERS SAY... UM.. THERE IS HetaliaxReader in here... its was RANDOM DONT JUDGE MEH! warning... A LOT of humping


Guten tag! THIS IS RANDOM SHIZ I GOT FROM PICTURES AND DASH OR MY MIND WAS JUST PUKING OUT RANDOM

FLAB ON HERE. WARNING... THERE IS **A LOT** OF HUMPING.. HAVE A NICE DAY.

* * *

Teacher: So Matthew (canada) what do you want to be when you grow up?

Matthew: A Polar Bear, eh.

Teacher: What? Why do you want to be a polar bear? You cant be a polar bear..

Matthew: because of my pet Kumajiro. I too can be a polar bear! -jumps on teacher and bites off his head- RAWR I IZ A POLAR BEAR, eh!

-Somewhere else~-

France: Everyone~ i made uz zome sandwiches~

America: Thanks dude, im starving!

England: Woohh! Go flying mint bunny! Hump that bloody bottle!

America and France: -has a WTF face on- O.e

America: Bro, England! Are you drunk?!

England: What?! Of course not you bloody git! -hic- -stumbles to France- Have i ever told you that -hic- you remind me -hic- of my sandwich~?

France: Um, please get off of me England...

England: You look so delicious~

France: e.O I never really meant for zhis to happen! I vwas only kidding vhen i did zhis! -runs away crying like a little girl-

America: England, dude, stop humping my sandwich.

-Somewhere else!-

Latvia: I will tell how i feel about getting pushed around! Give him a piece of my mind! -goes down stairs and sees a vodka bottle- ohh.. He has a lot so he probably wouldn't notice one gone.. -drinks the whole vodka-

-later!-

Latvia: -is drunk because he had more then 10,000 bottles of vodka- Ohh ~! -walks into russia room-

Russia: Latvia, what is it that you want?

Latvia: Hehe -hic- hehehe -grabs rope out of nowhere- Mr. Russia~ i am sure you will enjoy this~!

Russia: Nyet! Latvia! Get away! Where did you even get that?

Latvia: -ties russia up, and drags him to his own room-

Russia: NYEETT!

-Somewhere else!-

Italy: Aww! Doitsu you look so cute in that doggy costume!

Germany: Italy... Why the fick are you humping my TAIL?!

Italy: Its so'a soft and'a its on'a you~!

Germany: Nein! Italia, get off of me!

Japan: -video taping the whole thing-

-Back to England-

America: ENGLAND! DUDE YOU HAVE HUMPED EVERYTHING THAT WAS IN YOUR PATH!

England: Not -hic- everything~

America: DUDE, you even humped France!

France: -whimpering in emo corner- non, non it wont happen again. Non, non, non, non -has a mental break down-

-Somewhere else!-

Prussia: I AM MORE AWEZOME!

Bermuda: No, I am!

Prussia: I IZZZ! -strangles Bermuda-

Bermuda: NO I AM! -kicks Prussia in the balls-

Prussia: Mein, Gott! My balls! -falls to the ground-

Bermuda: HAHAAHAHA! I AM THE MOST AWESOME!

Prussia: -shoves Bermuda in a closet and locks it- KESESESE I AM!

Bermuda: -breaks door down and jumps out- I AM!

Prussia: Nein! I am zhe mozt awezome! -shoves Bermuda in a cell- KESESE MWAHAHAHHA!

Connecticut: -shoves Prussia in the cell too- STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO COME OUT, UNTILL YOU LEARN TO ACT MORE MATURE!

Prussia: Nein! I am to awezome to ve in here!

-Later-

Prussia: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! -humps bars until they fell off- FINALLY NOW I CAN ESCAPE! -takes a step out but falls into a hole- SHIT!

-Somewhere else!-

England: WOOOOOOO! -riding on unicorn-

America: -staring at him- OH GOD! ENGLAND DUDE DO NOT HUMP THAT! -looks away-

England: SHUT UP YOU GIT! WOOOO! -humps unicorn horn-

America: I cant take anymore of this shit! -picks england up (and the unicorn) and throws him at the wall- DIE BITCH!

England: -randomly turns into a female dog and dies-

America: I didn't really mean it! -joins france in the emo corner-

-Back To Latvia!-

Russia: NYET! THIS IS NOT FUN! NOT FUN AT ALL! Nyet! Nyet dont! Nyet, get off of me Latvia!

Latvia: AHAHAHAHHAHAHA -hic-

Russia: Nyet! Dont! Get off of me now! This is terrible! You suck at chess! You cant TACKLE MY KING USING YOUR QUEEN!

-Somewhere else!-

China: Time to play with my panda, aru~!

South Korea: Can we play together~? -jumps on chinas back-

China: Ahh! No. I want to play with my panda, aru! -both walk into the pandas room only to see the panda humping a bamboo stick- WHY, ARU?! WHYYYYY?!

-Somewhere else~-

You: . . -looks around then starts singing- They're coming to take me away, haha! They're coming to take me away, hoho hehe haha! To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time! And i'll be happy to see the nice young men with the clean white coats, and they're coming to take me away haha!

All The Hetalia Characters: -burst through the door wearing white lab coats. They grab _ and drag her off to 'The Funny Farm'-

You: -continues to sing the song then suddenly stops- WAIT! YOU GUYS ARNT YOUNG!


End file.
